


Something Bad Might Turn Into Something Good

by TheBetterLookingTwin



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Frisbee Golf, M/M, No triggers I guess, One Shot, PJ Liguori - Freeform, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Unconscious, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBetterLookingTwin/pseuds/TheBetterLookingTwin
Summary: Dan Howell and his best friend PJ Liguori are forced to play frisbee golf. Dan is not into sports but tries nevertheless. However, he proves to everyone that he shouldn't do sports of any kind when he hits someone in the head.Based on a prompt: You hit me in the head while you were playing frisbee golf and I think you're cute.





	Something Bad Might Turn Into Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> I was procrastinating from doing homework so I wrote this one shot. I got inspired to write this, because same kind of incident happened to me a year ago and I thought why not :D Unfortunately the guy hasn't talked to me since I hit him.

“It’s going to be fun!” PJ said.

“But PJ, I hate sports and you know it” Dan said, walking beside his friend. “Frisbee golf won’t be any different.”

“I know, I know. But we have to do something and the other option was jogging so this is better” he said and sighed.

Dan bumped his best friend’s shoulder. “I was joking! Running is like the worst thing.”

It was a sports day in Dan and PJ’s school and the students had to choose something to do on that day. There weren’t that many options so Dan and PJ had decided to go frisbee golfing. They arrived to the first tee and looked around. It was on a hill that was surrounded by a beautiful park with no one in sight.

“At least we get to be alone” Dan said and dropped his bag which contained the frisbees.

“A perfect place for two of the most unsocial people in the world” PJ added.

Dan laughed. “What are we even supposed to do? I have no idea how to frisbee golf!”

“I did some research and seemingly we are supposed to throw the disc in a basket.” PJ explained and pointed at a basket on the left. I was approximately 50 metres down hill.

“Mm, okay. I’m still confused but I guess it’s not that serious.” Dan shrugged.

PJ grabbed a disc from his bag and examined it. “I think this is a good one. It says it’s a ‘mid-range disc’ so it should be easy to throw. At least according to the website”

“OK, go on then” Dan smiled. He couldn’t wait to see how PJ would fail.

PJ moved to stand on the mat and tried to aim. It was hopeless so he decided to just throw and see what would happen. The disc wobbled in the air and flew about 10 metres before hitting the ground.

“I thought it would fly at least 30 metres!” PJ exclaimed. “Why is the basket so far away?”

“Maybe we are just noobs in this. Some people might throw them 30 metres.” Dan said and stepped on the mat. He didn’t bother to aim and just threw the disc. It flew in completely wrong direction! Dan watched as the disc disappeared behind a bush on the right.

“Shit”

PJ couldn’t stop laughing. “That was amazing! You should definitely do this as a job!”

“Ha ha very funny PJ.” Dan said sarcastically. “How do we continue this thing?”

“We have to find out discs and throw them again.”

“Are you serious?” Dan said, hating the game already. “I’ll never find it!”

“Of course you will! It’s behind that bush.” PJ said and pointed at the bush Dan’s disc had flown in.

Dan sighed and began on walking towards the bush. He had a weird feeling about this whole game. Like something bad was going to happen.

“Dan,” PJ shouted, “I’m going to throw first, okay?”

“Yeah, sure!”

PJ’s throw was really good. It landed right under the basket.

“Did you see that!?” He shouted. PJ was much more into this game than Dan was.

“Yes PJ! Mind your head I’ll throw now!” Dan shouted back and adjusted his posture. He pulled his hand back and with great velocity threw the disc towards the basket.

However, the disc didn’t land even near the basket. It hit someone in the head!

“Oh my god!” Dan shouted and run toward the man who was now lying in the ground. “PJ come here quickly!”

As dan made it beside the man, he noticed that his eyes were shut and he looked unconscious. He had the same haircut as Dan but in black. “Hello? Are you awake?” Dan asked and shook the man. He got no answer.

PJ arrived next to Dan. “What happened? Did you hit him with the disc?”

“Yes! He’s not waking up!” Dan was starting to panic and shook the man even harder. Suddenly his eyes fluttered and his face scrunched up a bit.

“Are you alright?” PJ asked.

The man made a incoherent noise and opened his bright blue eyes. Dan examined his facial expressions, trying to find a sign that he was alright.

“What happened?” the man asked with a hoarse voice. “Where am I?

“Um, I hit you with a frisbee. I’m sorry” Dan said.

The man blinked slowly and looked Dan in the eyes. “It’s fine. I shouldn’t have been here anyway. I should have been jogging but I skived.”

“Are you in our school too?” PJ asked.

“I guess.” The man said, not breaking eye contact with Dan. “You look pretty”

Dan blushed. “Wh- What? No… I mean, thank you!”

“I’m Phil, nice to meet you.” He smiled.

“I’m Dan.” He said. Why was he so awkward? “Nice to meet you too.”

“I’m PJ.” PJ said but neither of the boys were paying attention on him.

Dan inhaled deeply. “I think we should take you to the hospital.”

“You think so? Well, my head hurts quite a lot so it wouldn’t hurt right?” Phil said slowly.

PJ run from the park to get his car closer. Dan helped Phil to stand up from the ground and tried to support him. He wrapped his arm around Phil’s waist and began to walk him to the car. They stumbled forward and because Dan was a bit taller than Phil, he was able to get him in the car safely. He decided to sit in the back with Phil and let PJ drive.

The ride went nicely and when they parked at the hospital parking lot, Phil was already more energetic than before.

“We’ll get you inside and then leave, is that okay? Or do you want company?” Dan asked Phil.

Phil looked at Dan and thought for a minute. “No it’s fine. I can make it on my own. Thank you for your help!”

\----

A week later Dan was walking down the halls of his school when he heard a voice coming from behind him.

“Dan! Wait, I need to talk to you!”

Dan turned around and saw a tall black haired man running towards him. “Phil! I haven’t seen you since… you know.”

“Dan, forget about it! I’m okay.” Phil assured him. “And if you hadn’t hit me, I would’ve never met you. And I am glad I did ‘cause you’re the prettiest human I’ve ever seen.” Phil smiled at him.

Dan blushed. Did Phil really think he was pretty? He had assumed that Phil had been a bit dazed when he had called Dan pretty.

“Anyway, I would really like to be your friend.” Phil said and smiled at Dan.

“Um… I guess we can try that. Wanna have lunch with me?” Dan asked shyly.

“Sounds great! School cafeteria?”

“Nah, that’s not a good place. How about Starbucks?” Dan suggested.

Phil’s eyes lit up. “I love Starbucks! Let’s go there!”

Dan and Phil left the school grounds and made their way toward the nearest Starbucks. Dan had many questions in his head and one of them was very easy to solve.

“Is this a date Phil?”

“I thought it was obvious.” He said and took Dan’s hand in his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one shot! Please leave a comment and kudos. They mean a lot to me! :)


End file.
